Shine!
by Lady Thigocia
Summary: My name is Gwen Buckley and I am a Christian girl, attending Hollywood Arts High School. Excited? Not really. Rating is for just in case.
1. Welcome to Hollywood Arts

I looked up at the decorative letters, forming "Hollywood Arts". It was so towering and almost frightening. The thought of going to a school like this was so… overwhelming.

My twin brother and sister were looking up at it too, obviously not as impressed. Kayla had her arms crossed, her one brow rose, while Garrett just squinted at it.

"Funny," remarked Garrett, cocking his head. "I thought the sign would be bigger."

Kayla and I looked at him, our eyes narrowed. He shrugged at our looks, walking towards the building. I sighed, taking in a breath and looking down at my dark green jacket, white shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"I hope I fit the dress code," I said.

My older sister looked at me. "Trust me, you're overdressed."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

She scoffed. "You didn't look at the brochure, did you?"

I was slightly confused, but then understood, when we walked into the building. There were short shorts everywhere. I was not used to so much skin being shown around me. Kayla was right.

My brother turned to his twin. "Unfortunately, we're both in the same classes."

She smiled, innocently. "Oh, Garrett. It's like you don't know my little, angelic self at all!"

He rolled his eyes, before looking at me. "Are you gonna be alright on your own?"

I swallowed, taking in all the art and other people dancing. "I guess."

Kayla put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't get all nervous. It's just a school. It's no different from the past schools we've been in."

Garrett held up a hand. "Actually-

"Say another word and you lose the hand," snapped the blonde.

He put his hand down, smirking.

"We'll see you later," said Kayla, walking towards a hall.

I smiled at the squabbling twins. "See ya!"

Nervous didn't describe how I was, at that moment. I had never been around rich kids before. We had never even been rich, until my grandfather passed away and we inherited his mansion and fortune. Needless to say, I was having difficulty adjusting to the rich life.

Kayla and Garrett would fit in with the popular crowd quickly. They always had. They were both very talented in sports, singing, both the acoustic and electric guitar and were very attractive. You can't go wrong with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I don't know how many guys Kayla had turned down, but the number was growing. She was not the type to date in high school.

I glanced down at myself again. I was built bigger than my older siblings. _Much_ bigger. It was not like I was overweight, but I had wide hips and a bigger… well, upper torso. I didn't get much blonde hair either. It was more of a copper red with a bit of blonde highlights. My eyes weren't blue either. They were a light green.

After a moment, I took in a breath and began to find my locker. It was early enough for me to put my books in the locker and then go to class. I glanced at the paper with my classes on it, finding the scribbled locker number.

I noticed that the lockers were all decorated, while mine was a plain gray. I just shrugged, unlocking it and starting to unload my books.

"Hey!"

I looked to my right, finding that a thin, brown-haired girl was beside me. She smiled, holding her laptop carrier against her chest.

"Hi," I greeted back, wiping a curl behind my ear.

"Are you new here," she asked, glancing at my locker door.

I smiled, a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. "Yeah."

"_Yes_," she practically shouted. _"Yes!"_

I took a little step back, while other students glanced at us. The girl blushed immediately and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I've been the new girl for so long that having one, who is newer than I am, is just so exciting."

"Oh," I said, slowly understanding.

"I'm Tori Vega," she said, opening her locker.

"Gwen Buckley," I responded.

She pulled out a book. "Oh, you're Irish?"

"Three quarters."

"Cool," she said, closing the door. "You don't have the accent, though."

"I only lived in Ireland for ten years and that was only periodically," I explained, closing my locker.

"So you're American," she asked.

I nodded. "I was born in Ireland, but my parents were born in America."

"Did they live in Hollywood?"

"My mom did," I answered. "My dad lived in Texas and went into the military."

"Ah, so you guys travel a lot," she said, catching on. "My dad said that military families travel all over the country onto different military bases."

I nodded, smiling. "Yep."

"How long will you be staying here," asked Tori.

"Permanently," I said, almost sighing. "My dad just retired and we're living in my grandfather's house so… yeah."

The bell rang. I looked at my paper, realizing that I hadn't even found my first classroom yet. Tori leaned over to look at the paper.

"What class do you have?"

"An Improvisation class," I answered.

"With Mr. Sikowitz?"

"Yeah."

She stepped back, beaming. "That's my first class! Come on!"

I gave a confused smile, as I followed her down a hall. She turned and entered a classroom, me following close behind. When I walked into the room, I was surprised at how many kids were in there. I was used to there being more than twenty kids in one room. There were probably only ten.

Tori sat down and patted the seat beside her. "Sit!"

I obeyed, setting my backpack beside me. "Thanks."

"Where is Sikowitz," she asked, looking around the room. She shrugged. "Oh, well. What other classes do you have?"

I handed the paper to her. "Here."

She scanned the classes and then looked up at me, smiling. "I have all of your classes!"

I couldn't help but feel relief. "Really?"

"Yeah," she said, excitedly. "I'll be able to show you classes and everything!"

"Yo, Tori!"

A young man with dreadlocks sat on the other side of Tori. She smiled.

"Hey, Andre," she said. "Andre, this is Gwen. Gwen, Andre."

"What's up," he greeted.

I smiled. "Hi."

A man in strange clothing and bare feet walked into the room. He got up on the platform.

"Alright," he said. "Before we begin, we need to introduce a new student, Miss Gwen Bucky."

I glanced at Tori and then correct, "Uh, its Buckley."

"Same meaning," he retorted.

My brows furrowed and I looked at Tori. Her one brow rose in confusion.

He grabbed a book from a stand nearby. "Since you are from a rather active acting background, here is the Bird Scene. You must pass it in order to act in the other plays, during the school year."

_Ah_, I though. _The Bird Scene. Mom said that they would pull this out._

"Drive-by acting exercise," said Sikowitz, suddenly. "You're all monks, sworn to silence, and are trying to communicate with each other!"

The others stood up, pointing and trying to do sign language. I stood, following the gestures. This was rather… odd… to say the least.

"Very good, class," said Sikowitz. "You may put your rumps in the seats."

I looked over at Tori. "Is this normal?"

She smiled. "As normal as you can get."

* * *

><p>Author's Note; Here's my first and maybe only chapter of my new fanfic, "Shine". This will have Christianity in it. If you do not like it, then don't read. It will slowly turn into a "romance" over time, but for now, all fun and nerves!<p>

Review and comment!


	2. What am I doing here?

I got a burrito for lunch. The guy, in the "Grub Truck", was rather… odd. Then again, I saw some very odd people, over the past few periods. I had no idea how strange it was gonna get.

Tori walked towards a table, where Andre, a boy with an afro and… puppet, a scary-looking girl and a cute boy were sitting. I thought I recognized them from some of the classes. However, I hadn't had time to get to know anyone or even remember who each person was. She sat beside Andre and made room for me to sit beside her.

"Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey," said the cute boy.

"Aloha," said the puppet.

Scary girl didn't even look up. "I'm not your friend."

I glanced at Tori, who rolled her eyes. She looked at me, gesturing to the people.

"Gwen, you know Andre. This is Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex."

Rex, the puppet, gave a wave. "What's up, hot cake?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Rex," scolded Robbie.

The puppet "looked" at Robbie. "I say what I think."

I looked back at Tori with confusion. She only shook her head.

Andre changed the subject. "Where're you from, Gwen?"

"Well… I was born in Ireland, but I've lived in America for six years, Ireland for ten years and… well, other places."

"Her dad's in the military," added Tori, giving an explanation.

Beck looked intrigued. "What did he do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. He never told us."

"Maybe it was top secret," said Robbie. "You know, battle plans."

Just then, a bright red-head walked over, sitting beside Robbie. "Hi, everyone."

"What's up, little red," asked Andre.

She held up a thin, rectangular object. "My parents gave me my credit card back!"

My one brow rose. The girl had a credit card? What were parents _not_ giving their kids, these days?

"Cat, this is Gwen," said Tori, gesturing to me.

The tiny girl gave a little gasp. "Is it short for Guinevere?"

"No, just Gwen," I answered.

Her lips stuck out and she lowered her head. "Oh, phewy."

I looked at the others, but they were just as confused as I was. "I'm sorry?"

"I've always wanted a red-haired friend named Guinevere," she pouted.

Jade leaned forward. "Too much dye."

I was still confused, but brushed it off.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters," asked Tori.

I nodded. "I have two older brothers, an older sister, two younger sisters and a little brother."

"That's a lot of kids," stated Beck. He reached down to pick up his pizza. "Do you have a big house?"

I swallowed. "Yeah."

Jade stood up. "I'm leaving."

Beck rolled his eyes, as she walked off. I leaned forward.

"Is she always-?"

"Yes," said everyone.

I looked at everyone for a moment, but then got back to my food. The others started talking about schoolwork and teachers. I looked at each of them. Tori was in super-short jean shorts and a tank top, while Cat was wearing a super small dress, leaving her legs bare up to mid-thigh. I glanced down at my clothing, wondering how these girls would take to me, after a while.

"Are any of your brothers and sisters in the school," asked Tori.

I nodded. "Only my older brother and sister, Kayla and Garrett. They're twins."

Cat gasped again. "I'd love to be a twin!"

"One Cat's enough," muttered Andre.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Beck continued. "So, what talent do you and they have?"

Tori turned to me. "Yeah, you never told me what got you into Hollywood Arts in the first place."

"Well," I said, clearing my throat, "Kayla and Garrett play both play the electric and acoustic guitar, they sing great and they act."

"And you," asked Andre.

I swallowed. "Well… I sing and play some piano, but… well, that's it."

"Is something wrong with that," asked Beck, noticing my pauses.

I shook my head. "No. I'm just not as talented as they are. I was surprised that I was put here in the first place."

"If you got here, then you are good," pointed out Andre. "They don't let just anyone get into this school."

"Yeah," said Tori, putting an arm around me. "Don't be putting yourself down on your first day."

I knew they were right, but I couldn't help but still feel insignificant in this place. Things were so different here. It was hot and full of rich people with mansions. I guess my family fit in that category now. I knew I never would fit in, though.

Just then, a girl bounced by. "Hey, Tori. Tori's friends."

We all looked at the girl with confusion, except for Tori.

"That's _my_ sister," said Tori, her head resting on her fist.

"And we pity you," muttered Rex, the puppet.

Beck nodded. "A lot."

After a moment, I stood with my trash. "I'm going in."

Tori turned. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. I'll meet you in there."

I walked away, letting out a sigh. _Lord, what am I doing here?_

* * *

><p>The last class was over before I knew it. Tori and I walked back to our lockers, trying to get through the gaggles of students. I had finally learned Tori's story. She really was amazing.<p>

Jade and Beck were standing nearby. Tori leaned over, upon seeing Jade's face.

"What," asked the scary girl?

"Do you have another nose piercing," asked Tori, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she responded.

Her brows furrowed, as she pushed a finger against it. "Does it hurt?"

"Don't touch," screeched Jade, slapping the hand away.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey, Gwen!"

Garrett and Kayla walked over, obviously ready to go.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said, putting books in my locker.

"I'm timing you," warned Garrett, holding out his watch.

I rolled my eyes, as they walked away. When I turned towards Tori and the others, they were staring at my siblings' path.

"Ahem," I uttered.

They turned towards me, their eyes wide.

"T-that was your brother," sputtered Tori.

I nodded. "And my sister."

Jade walked over to me, staring into my eyes. "Your brother is beautiful."

My brows rose. "Pardon?"

Robbie appeared, his mouth wide open in a smile and his eyes even wider. "I've just seen an angel!"

Rex nodded. "Yeah. A hot angel."

I narrowed my eyes at the puppet.

"You can look at me funny, but it's true."

I knew that it was true. My siblings were always popular and adored by all. I gave a slight shrug, lifting my backpack over my shoulder.

"I'd better go," I said.

Tori grabbed my shoulder. "Wait! How are you gonna decorate your locker?'

I looked at the bare door for a moment. "I'm not sure yet."

A car horn honked. I recognized the high-pitched ending and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Tori," I called.

"See ya tomorrow!"

I swallowed. _Yeah. Sure._

* * *

><p>Dinner was never silent, in my house. The younger kids would be talking at once and we older kids would be trying to reach over everyone to grab some food. When my parents would lay down the law, though, the table would go silent.<p>

Tonight was no exception. After Gael, one of the younger girl twins, had spilled her milk, Mom and Dad told everyone to calm down. Silence followed.

Tristan, the youngest, looked at Kayla from across the table. "How was acting school?"

Mom looked over at us. "Yes. You've hardly said a word, you three."

I was playing my broccoli and steak, pushing them to the side and then back again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Garrett poking Kayla into talking. She glared at him, but then relented.

"It was different," she answered. She stabbed her fork into a piece of steak. "You'd think that it was bikini season."

Dad gave a slight chuckle. "Kayla."

"It's true," she exclaimed. "Garrett, tell them."

He raised his hands. "Don't look at me."

"Well, anyway," sighed Kayla. "Some of the kids are nice, actually. I met an eleventh grader named Judson. He goes to the Christ Community Church."

I could see relief in Mom's eyes. She smiled at Dad, before taking a bite broccoli.

"We also have to decorate our lockers," added Garrett. He rolled his eyes. "So stupid."

"It sounds creative," said Mom.

"He's just grumpy because he actually has to be artistic," said Shannon, the other twin.

"I sing and play guitar," he stated. "I'm artistic enough that I could be degraded among the jocks."

Kayla's brows furrowed. "Don't you end up being one of the jocks anyway?"

"How was the tenth grade, Gwen?"

I looked up, startled by my Dad talking to me. Everyone was quiet now, waiting for my response. I ran my fork into a noodle.

"It was fine."

Dad leaned forward. "You don't seem to be excited about it. Did you meet people?"

I shrugged. "A few."

Kayla leaned over. "You were with five other people."

"That's because Tori Vega was being friendly to me."

"The girl who's supposed to be fantastic," asked Garrett, sarcastically.

Mom gave him a narrowed look. "Garrett."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Do you like your classes," asked Dad.

I nodded. "They're ok."

Mom and Dad shared a look, while the younger twins started talking about their school. I finished my food and began loading dirty dishes into the dishwasher. I glanced around at the marble counters and shiny appliances. Again, this was all way too big for me. It was too… different.

"Gwen."

Mom walked into the kitchen, as calm and relaxed as ever. I wished that I was like her. She was beautiful, with long, blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes. In high school, she was known as the attractive, athletic singer, who starred in the best performances and sang in everything.

"Alright," she said, walking to my side. "What's wrong? You've been like this for the past week."

I looked at her, giving a sad smile. "I just don't fit in, Mom. That's all."

She sighed. "Gwen. You have a beautiful voice. You'll have no problems getting into the choirs, chorales and anything you can think of."

I shook my head. "It's not really that. It's just… you have to be gorgeous and have talent to do anything here. And… Mom, I'm a Christian with… well, clothing. What am I supposed to do in that place?"

She thought a moment and then gave a nod. "You're a strong person, Gwen. You may not know it, but you will see it in time. You know Who you believe in. God will bless you, as long as you remain with Him. Remember… this is also a chance to be a good testimony… to reach out to others. Your brother and sister met a Christian. There are probably more in the school, who are not strong enough to stand for the truth. You can help them… if you allow yourself to see this as an opportunity."

I thought on this. God put us in the school for a reason? Why on earth would He do such a thing? Did He expect me to do something great? If so… what?

"I'll be giving small group voice classes," said Mom, as she was leaving. "You'll be in my tenth grade class."

I watched her, until she was gone. My eyes went upward, as I let out a sigh.

_Do you expect something from me? _Stupid question. _Alright, Lord. I get it. You're in charge. Just give me the brains to remember that._

* * *

><p>Author's Note; Here it is! Ok. This felt a little rushed. Hopefully it doesn't affect the quality of the writing!<p>

As I said, this is Christian. And again, if you don't like it, don't read it. NO FLAMES! Gwen will be growing physically, mentally and spiritually throughout the rest of her high school years.


	3. The Bird Scene

Kayla grabbed her guitar case from the trunk, lifting it over her shoulder. I studied her apparel. A leather jacket, white t-shirt, loose jeans and leather boots. If she was going for the "I'm deadly" look, she got it.

Garrett picked up his own case. "Did you put your guitar on mine?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Sorry! Not enough room!"

I adjusted the straps of my backpack, walking beside my sister. "Why are you bringing your guitars anyway?"

"For music classes," explained Garrett, catching up. "We have to play an instrument, if you want to join the school."

"Oh… I guess that means that I'm playing piano then," I said.

"Yep," responded Kayla. She looked at me. "You're gonna blow them away, Gwen."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know about that…"

"Hey, Kayla!"

Some guys, sitting at a table, waved at the twin. She gave a wave back, as well as a slight smile.

"Hey," she called.

"We're playing football after school," said a guy, gesturing. "You and Garrett wanna come?"

She shook her head. "Sorry! Can't!"

"Ah, Kayla," said the blonde, walking over. "Come on. You're gonna go breaking the guys' hearts. After all… you are the most gorgeous girl in the school."

My eyebrows rose. If he thought that that was going to fool Kayla, he had another thing coming.

Kayla cocked her head, her smile still there. "And how many other girls have you said that to, Blake?"

"Only one worth saying it to," he said, charmingly.

Garrett held a hand over his mouth, barely able to hide a laugh. I looked back at him, putting a finger over my lips.

My sister walked over to Blake, straightening the one side of his shirt collar. "You know, I've found that obnoxious jocks, like you, are probably the most conceited and most superfluous creatures in the known universe."

His brows knit with confusion. "Um… is that a no?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

She walked off. I smiled, following her. Garrett hung back to pat the guy on the shoulder, sympathetically.

"You know that you could get any guy you want," I reminded.

Kayla shrugged. "So?"

"Nothing," I answered. "I'm just saying… you're lucky."

"Not really," she scoffed. "Could you see me going out with obnoxious guys like that?"

I looked back at Blake. "No, but isn't it nice to know that you have options?"

She stopped to face me. "Listen to me, Gwen. Just because you have a pretty face, doesn't mean that it will always give you the kind of guys you want."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"If you want a guy who's decent, loyal, will love you for who you are and not what you look like, it's not easy. I mean, would you like a guy, who's only with you for your looks and popularity?"

I smiled. "You know that that won't happen."

Her hand rested on her hip. "Play along."

I sighed. "No, I wouldn't."

"Besides, that's not what you're supposed to be thinking about, sis," she pointed out. "Mom told me about your self-esteem issue."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no."

"Oh, yes." She set her guitar case on the ground. "Seriously. What do you think is wrong with you?"

Garrett stopped beside them. "Problems?"

"Girl talk," answered Kayla.

He walked away. "Moving on."

I crossed my arms. "I'm fine, Kayla."

She sighed, picking up her case. "Alright. If you wanna talk, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Kayla," I said, fighting the urge to sound sarcastic.

We had come early, so that we could work on our lockers. They were supposed to be done by the end of the week and I was bent on finishing it today. Garrett said that he would decorate his with military camouflage and pictures of F-22s. Kayla would decorate hers with "the country", including country music stars and American flags.

I stopped at my locker, pulling out my decorations. An hour later, my locker was decorated with Celtic crosses, ruins and a faded American flag, hidden in the background. I was actually happy with it. It was not quite as artistic and deep, but it would do.

Tori seemed to like it, as well.

"It's much better than mine," she said, waving a hand in front of her locker. "I mean, I like it the way it is, but it looks cheap, compared to yours."

"Thanks, but yours is good too," I admitted, closing the locker door.

She smiled. "You ready for the 'Bird Scene'?"

"Yep," I answered, rather confidently.

She was smirking and practically snorting, as she chuckled. "Yeah."

My one brow rose. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, no, no, no… no," she said, quickly.

I gave a half and very confused smile, as I followed her down the hall. It must have been because she had had trouble with it. Mom told me that people normally did. I suppose that people would consider it almost cheating, since Mom told me about it. She truly had no idea that she would end up putting us in the school, though and the damage was done.

Sikowitz entered the room casually, holding a coconut with a straw in his hand. "Good morning, young ones."

Andre, sitting beside me, leaned forward. "Are you wearing shoes?"

Sure enough, the strange man was wearing tennis shoes. The whole class stared with wide eyes.

"Very impressive observation, Andre," he said, walking up the step. He stuck out a foot, allowing more of the shoe to be shown. "It would appear that I am indeed wearing the Nike, Air Max-Moto, waterproof and virtually invincible running shoes. Now that you have had that informative infomercial, we shall move on."

I cocked my head, still not able to understand this teacher.

"Now, Miss Buckley," he said, "will be performing the Bird Scene for us. Miss Buckley."

I stood up, walking up the step, while Sikowitz sat in the back of the room. I immediately felt the nerves arise… as well as the intimidation. These people were so much more amazing than I was.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, there was no way I would be able to do this correctly. What if I sounded completely stupid and unprofessional?

My mom and sister's conversations came back to me. I swallowed, remembering a verse I had read the night before. _"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me." _I sighed, mentally. _Lord… I'm gonna need some serious help on this. Just… just help me through this._

I had reached the top of the stair and turned to face the others. Tori gave me an encouraging smile and nod. Andre gave one as well. I cleared my throat and began to recite the "Bird Scene".

_It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. _

_Living on the prairie was a dreary existence; no telephone, no radio._

_Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings._

_One day when I was feeling low I said to him, _

_"Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay... Why?"_

_And apparently, my question rang true, for that afternoon...the bird left._

_And so went my spirit._

Of course, I didn't expect applause. This was, after all, _the_ "Bird Scene". Sikowitz stood.

"Well, I think we can all say that that was the most atrocious and gut-wrenching reading of the 'Bird Scene', known to man kind," he said, standing beside me.

I felt bad for a few seconds, but then remembered what the "Bird Scene" was for and looked at him, as he turned to face me.

"Your interpretation was completely wrong, Miss Buckley," he said, his hands clasped in front of him. "I'm afraid that you will have to present this again to us, when you know it better."

I tried to sound respectable, as I replied, "My interpretation isn't wrong, Mr. Sikowitz. The 'Bird Scene' is an objective and non-interpretive piece, that can't be told in only one way. My interpretation is only different from yours and… I will not change it."

I could tell that the class was shocked. Mr. Sikowitz was studying me, as if trying to read me. He finally gave a nod and big gesture.

"All right, I'll let it pass," he said. "You nailed it."

The class applauded. Tori's eyes were still bugged-eyed. Andre was beaming and the others were giving smiles and whispered to each other with awe.

My cheeks were beet red, as I sat down. Mr. Sikowitz folded his hands behind his back.

"Now… on to Improvisation, if you please… good Gandhi, I left my coconut in the car! Talk amongst yourselves!"

He took off, slamming the door behind him. I shook my head, shuddering. The man was two steps away from a mental ward.

Tori turned to me. "Ok, how did you do that?"

"Do what," I asked, realizing that everyone was looking at me.

"No one's been able to pass the "Bird Scene" on the first try," said Andre, "except Beck."

Beck leaned forward from behind us. "I didn't put is as nicely as you did."

Cat looked over at our row. "One time, my brother kicked a policeman and he said it wasn't very nice at all."

I looked over at Tori. "Is she always so-

"Yep."

"Ok, girl," said Andre, leaning forward. "You didn't tell us you could act either."

I shrugged, a little. "I've never thought of myself as an actress."

"You didn't stumble or mess up at all," he explained. "You didn't ask Sikowitz any questions and you sounded so realistic."

"It almost made me vomit," remarked Jade, not even looking.

Beck smiled. "That means you were great."

Mr. Sikowitz ran back in, gasping and gripping his coconut. "I have it! No need for panic! She's safe!"

"The _coconut_ is safe," questioned Robbie.

"Only safe coconuts taste good."

I shared a look with Tori, but then smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad class after all.

* * *

><p>Author's Note; Here you are! Remember, this is all Gwen's point of view and so her thoughts cause a "slow-motion" move, in time. Anyways, review!<p> 


End file.
